


You Are More To Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [93]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: TonyRhodey, Rhodes saying "You're my best friend" and Tony answering with "Yeah, you're more than that". Perferably in some emotional/dagnerous situation. I have a soft spot for Tony being secretly in love with Rhodey for all these years.





	You Are More To Me

“The Avengers need Steve to be the Captain and I won’t let you die for him. The Avengers need you too,” Rhodey said, one armoured hand reaching out to hold Tony back.  “You’re my best friend, and I won’t let you do this.”

Tony kept his eyes firmly on the whirlpool beneath him. He could barely make out Steve at the bottom, even with his HUD, and there was no way Steve would survive if he managed to put the stone back.

Tony had calculated the odds, of course he had, and even with the suit, there was only a five percent chance that he would make it back out.

Rhodey tightened the grip on his arm and Tony finally turned to look at him.

“Yeah, you’re more than that for me, and I won’t let you die for him. He’s not worth your life,” Tony said, right before he locked the suit around Rhodey, making sure that the flight stabilizers were still working correctly, but also preventing Rhodey from following him.

Tony wretched his arm free of Rhodey’s grip and then flew down into the whirlpool, Rhodey’s screams in his ears.

Steve was still wearing the jet pack, which Tony started without listening to Steve’s complains, and only when he saw Rhodey catch Steve did Tony slam the stone back into his socket, and the whirlpool immediately collapsed around him.

The water was pressing him down, drowning him, and while Tony had known this would happen, it was still terrifying to feel the pressure of it, knowing that his suit would most likely not be able to stand up to it for much longer.

Tony was making his way up through the water, but the power of the suit started to fail him around the same time he came into range for Rhodey’s comm again.

“You idiot,” was the only thing Rhodey mumbled over and over, only intercepted by “Please, don’t do this to me,” but it all started to fade with the water pressure still keeping Tony down.

Right before Tony blacked out, he saw Rhodey reaching for him and hoped to god that it was just a figment of his imagination and not real. He did this to keep Rhodey save after all.

*~*~*

Tony woke up in his bed. It was not a hospital which was good, but he also knew that he shouldn’t be awake right now.

He looked around for a second before his eyes fell on Rhodey, slumped in a chair next to his bed.

“Rhodey?” Tony asked and Rhodey awoke with a start.

“You idiot,” where the first words out of his mouth and Tony had a very vivid flashback.

“Why am I here?” Tony asked and now Rhodey looked pained.

“Because I got you out. You were going to die on me, how could you do that?” Rhodey asked and Tony shrugged.

“I told you, you’re more important than Steve or me.”

“I’m not more important than you,” Rhodey protested and Tony avoided his eyes, remembering what he had said right before he dived down.

“You are to me,” he mumbled and he heard Rhodey’s sharp breath at that.

“Did it ever occur to you that you could be more important to me too?” Rhodey quietly asked him and Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, right, because you said it. I’m your best friend.” Tony took a deep breath before he went on. “But I said it too. You are more than that for me, Rhodey, and I couldn’t let you die. Not ever. I wouldn’t know how to live without you.”

“And you think it’s different for me?” Rhodey asked and his voice sounded strangled. “You are my best friend, yes, but I also love you, and I thought you knew.”

“How would I know that?” Tony asked, eyes wide and now firmly looking at Rhodey.

“You’re an idiot,” Rhodey repeated and then climbed onto the bed next to Tony. “I love you, and I couldn’t live without you either. Don’t ever do something like that again, okay?”

“I promise nothing,” Tony gave back, knowing full well that if Rhodey’s life was in danger again, he would act the same way like he had. “But I love you, too,” he added, suddenly shy and unsure if Rhodey really meant it like that.

But Rhodey reassured him that it was exactly like that when he leaned in to brush a kiss over Tony’s lips, before pressing his face into Tony’s neck.

“Don’t do this to me again,” he mumbled and Tony pressed a kiss to his hairline.

Tony couldn’t promise that, and they both knew that, but Tony did the next best thing.

“I love you,” he told Rhodey again and kept Rhodey close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/158827448391/youre-great-at-unusual-pairings-so-i-may-have-a)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
